


But in the end, nobody came.

by CelestialDevotee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Dead Wilbur Soot, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Graphic Description, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Murderer Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, SPOILERS FOR TOMMY’S 3/1 STREAM, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur raised Tommy that’s it that’s the canon, c!phil is a shit dad, c!technoblade too, dadbur, me and my homies hate c!phil, mother puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDevotee/pseuds/CelestialDevotee
Summary: In the end, Tommy was alone.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	But in the end, nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> The fucking March 1st stream scarred me and I needed to write something to cope  
> Everyone is just writing about how Tommy died and how everyone misses him but no! I wrote it different! Because as much as we love the fanon characterization, canon characterization sucks  
> I speedran this with the pain of a thousand suns

In the end, Tommy was alone. No friends; no family, no one but him, and Dream. Sort of like exile, again.

He supposed that this is what Techno had warned him about, all those years ago. How heroes don’t get happy endings. He would have scoffed, if he could. If the hands around his neck weren’t tightening, if his vision wasn’t swimming. Tommy blinked, hands weakly scratching at the ones around his throat. He had tunnel vision, and could only see the manic smile of the admin above him. Tommy’s grip grew weaker, his hands dropped as he felt himself begin to fade. 

Dream decided to stop then, removing his hands from around the teen’s throat. A teen, may I remind you. Stuck in this hell with a grown man, one who was going to kill him. Tommy struggled to comprehend that. Those thoughts were replaced, however, with blooming pain as Dream came back, gripping his face in his hands and slamming his head against the jagged obsidian ground.

Tommy couldn’t even find the strength to cry out. Pain bloomed across his entire body, from where he’d been struck multiple times, from where he’d been scratched, from where he’d been strangled… and now pain flourished again, across the back of his skull. In his neck, on his face, as his head was slammed again and again with increasing force onto the ground. Red bloomed in Tommy’s vision like a beautiful flower, and it matched the red that was seeping from his head, running into the cracks of the obsidian. The pain was fading with every slam of his head, and Tommy could have sworn that on the final slam, he heard the sickening crunch of his skull. He wasn’t too sure if he did though, because everything faded to black pretty quickly after that.

And in the end, Tommy was alone.

~~~~~

_ TommyInnit was slain by Dream. _

When the death message rang out across the communicators, everyone who glanced at it had different reactions. Some, confused and horrified, disbelieving of what they just saw. Some, uncaring, shrugging their shoulders and moving on with their day. Some; a select few really,  _ happy _ about it. Happy that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , the blonde was finally gone. 

And he was. Tubbo, Jack and Ranboo had rushed over to the prison as soon as the message rang out, meeting Sam, who’d come out of the prison to stand and stare blankly into space. They questioned him, asking him if the message was true, if Tommy was really dead. Sam had simply looked at them, voice cracking from behind the gas mask, before he turned.

“I have to check.” He’d said, before disappearing once again into the Prison.

It was enough confirmation for Jack. As Tubbo and Ranboo walked off, disbelief in their faces and denial on their tongues, Jack smiled. Tommy was gone. For him, this was great news! The server was finally safe from the little menace who plagued it. He was sure that Niki would be happy as well. Jack breathed and schooled his face into a distraught expression, and he went off to inform the others of the confirmation of Tommy’s death.

~~~~~~

_ TommyInnit was slain by Dream. _

Philza looked at his communicator in tandem with Technoblade, who’d also glanced down. They read the death message, seen it with their own two eyes, and they looked back up and shrugged. Philza laughed, even.

“Bruhhh, imagine dying. Couldn’t be me.” Techno spoke, returning to the task he was doing. The comment made Philza laugh harder, the winged man doubling over. His reaction to this was different than when Wilbur had died, his eldest son. Maybe it was because he’d done it, and Wilbur died in his arms. Maybe it was because he’d not seen Tommy die with his own two eyes.

Maybe it was because he simply didn’t care.

~~~~~

When Puffy heard the news, she lashed out. She went to his home, only to find Bad, Punz and Antfrost inside having a party. She kicked them out, screamed at them. She later tried to kick them out of his hotel, one that Jack had been trying to claim for himself the past week. It didn’t work, and so Puffy stormed out, stomping past Sam Nook. The builder had offered a greeting, and Puffy simply ignored him in response. Her eyes stung with tears as she walked away, heading towards where she knew the Eggpire’s base to be. Haste running through her veins and pickaxe in hand, Puffy tore the red monstrosity to shreds, screaming in despair all the while. Screaming about how unfair it was, and how they were just  _ children _ , how  _ Tommy _ was just a child. The adults should have been there for him,  _ she _ should have been there for him.

But she hadn’t been. And despite all the curses and blames she put on others as she took her anger out and planned to build the boy a shrine, Puffy cried. Because she knew that his death was her fault too. And she would regret that for as long as she lived.

~~~~~

Wilbur sat alone, staring out into the snow from his place atop the castle’s tower. His brown coat fluttered in the breeze, and the snow falling down passed right through him, building around his form. He faintly wondered how Tommy was doing, already missing his younger brother already. It’d been a while since he last spoke to the teen, after he and Tubbo had won their freedom. He wondered when he’d go back. Wilbur was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of crunching in the snow behind him, and his eyebrows furrowed. This was his place, his own personal hell for when he died, and he’d never seen or heard anyone else here. So why..? 

The brunette turned around, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of familiar (but bloodied) blonde locks, and a bright red shirt and bandanna. His back was facing Wilbur, but the man could tell who it was just from sight alone, and he could also lightly grasp just what’d happened. 

“Tommy…?” The teen turned at the voice, his eyes wide.  _ His eyes _ … once bright blue and determined and shining like the sky itself, now dull and lifeless. Tommy’s skin was paler, gray even, like Wilbur’s own. He had bruises littering his face, and blood running down his forehead. There were bruises around his neck that looked vaguely like handprints, and his clothes were slightly torn and bloodied- like he’d been beaten. However, aside from the injuries that were- quite frankly fatal in nature, those weren’t what caught Wilbur’s attention. It was the fact that the teen was see-through, and he was here, meaning he was quite obviously dead. 

“.....Wilbur?” The two stared in disbelief for a few seconds, before Tommy turned completely, running straight at his elder brother. Wilbur’s arms opened, and the two collided, enveloping each other in a tight hug. Tommy held tight onto Wilbur, sobs wracking his body as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Wilby… wilby, I m-missed you so much…!” The blonde cried, burying his face into Wilbur’s chest. The man brought his arms up, carding his fingers through Tommy’s hair, pressing his face close to the teen’s hair as he whispered soothing words.

“Shh.. it’s okay Tommy, Wilby’s here. Hush now Toms, you’re okay, you’re with me now…” Wilbur felt tears running down his own face, as he held the bloodied boy in his arms. The boy he’d raised alone, in his arms. Tommy was as good a son to him as Fundy was, and it hurt him knowing that his boy,  _ his baby _ was here, dead like he was.

It took a while for Tommy to stop crying, but he eventually did, and Wilbur had taken the two inside the castle. This had been their old home, growing up. When Phil ran the Antarctic Empire, where he’d loved them and cherished them. At least, that was until Techno showed up, and Phil took the hybrid in as his student. And when Wilbur was sixteen, and Tommy was eight, Phil had abandoned them. Leaving the two alone in this large castle all by themselves, to fight and fend and care for themselves. For Wilbur to raise Tommy himself. And in that time, Tommy had practically become his son, his baby boy.

Wilbur sat the two down on a couch near a fireplace, always lit, never burning out. The brunette hummed soothing songs as he ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, the teen falling asleep in his arms. Wilbur smiled, reminiscing on old times. And then his smile vanished, and was replaced by a deep frown.

Tommy was dead. He’d obviously been beaten to death. By who, Wilbur didn’t know. But he could take a guess, and he’d most likely be right. The thought that someone had murdered his baby boy caused rage and fury that Wilbur hadn’t felt in years to bubble up into his chest. And with practiced ease he kept it down, kept it hidden, for Tommy’s sake. But Wilbur wouldn’t accept this, and he was pissed beyond relief. And he knew that the first chance he got, he was going to storm right back onto that server, and raise a hell that it had long since deserved.

Tommy died  _ alone _ . He died  _ scared _ , and in pain, and with the man who caused all the problems on the server to begin with.

He died and  _ no one _ cared, he died and  _ no one _ had been there for him.

He’d died after being alone before his death for the past couple weeks. And even when he’d gotten trapped in that prison, as he cried and called for someone,  _ anyone _ to help him… in the end,

**_Nobody came._ **

~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


_ Wilbur Soot joined the game. _

_ TommyInnit joined the game. _


End file.
